Copperwings trials by fire
by Minaj-a-twah
Summary: the fiurst ne is done but its still in the fixing stagr progess just letting people know the season wil be wrotten...yoll see revised and complewfed thought od redo thre ciover ther hhe


**_the following takes place five years after the original mission by the moon and stars transfixed the mind of silverwing loaw okar kahuakhaun. peace has once again crept ascross the nest now reruled by copperwingthefury. danger still lurks out there in the inexplicably retaining tainted mind of one last night fury follower vowing to come back with an army of night furys to sow revemge. and one other soom to use miltairy surgical strategy like never before to test against the forces of peace and neutrality. these are their stories._**

from the moment it began, the first four legged powerful built black and gety banded night fury, the misconceptual misinterpretation to cause all this. an enlightened mind twisted into something of as monster to not just end the tool in its way it viewed in its way to power and perfection...nest ruler copperwingthefury, known as simply korin by a great many now both by nest furys and transfixed foe alike, paced his ricky shadowed cave in the rick dawn of morning. "my father" breathed out the young dragnet slowly, even after all the passed time still not used to all that horror. "started it. silverwing. and i didnt step up and stop him. i shouldve. that long long night ago...i saw him nearly kill the very wisend dragon ruler thats position has passed to me." a thought ocurred to him that not strick him before to freeze his pacing limbs frozen. it dawned on korin his gaze faded to past events. "im a ruler. if...if my father hadnt passed at one of my advisers helpful talons...i would have to fight for my life. it wouldnt matter if ot was his own son. hed kill me thoughtlessly has he find horrifically to all the other brother and sister furys living peacefully alongside me, and knowing my father, seeing how hed easily arrogantly slain the ruler at winning over her a second time as if hed wanted to see what they would do...hed enjoy it."

practically sickened copperwing every time the ruler thought of how mutch evil his farther had been planning beneath the surface all along. the question was why? a disturbing thoughtsgtring like that tended to humble sutch an already cautious creature. yes sutch a long time before now safe and secure in his cozy cave had been harrowing. but what could a four legged night fury expect? the moon and stars also known by its tranced winged worshipers followers as the entity the god protector was relentless in its mission to convert night furys, the top stalkers of the night, to its crusading mission. that mission ruler copperwing was recently well aquaintd with. one of the god protectors rather recent figurehead leaders loaw azeros aranidae entrapped korin with the help of his deadly nadders, no fault of thier own (another story some darkness consumes us), to make korin a tool of his command. the commandment powers of the stars.

"the leader now free and appropriately living in my nest. because i allow him to. i can see his ominous manner is over with the curruptive nature lifted, along with that other white one. i am willing to give bith a second chance at redemption, a chance silverwing never even gave me. they've faced atrocitys under the moons thrall themselves and i know what it feels like trapped within your own scales, unable to break free of its forces. powerless to resist. a temptation. i may notve seen how it works exactly nor understand the full implications but under smooth-talking charmer vipres actions i do now. i want to return the favor of mercy." korin remembered times past as when a longed winged very elder night fury held reign, held respect. korins father and hios increasing lust led him to kill her. one more reason hed thought hed known silverwing well beyond the boasts and vows of strength at first. the dragnet recalled her warm polite manner in addressing him many a time, hed carry on her peaceful second chance giving ways even though silverwings talons had passed her into legacy.

suddenly copperwingthefury stood up in his cave. "torrid" he called loud enough for his aging voice to cerry to the night fury last surely still where shed loyally over-helpfully waited. volunteered like a guardian able on korind behalf, a bit annoyingly as the ruler didnt _need_ a protector...as mother, to accompany him around. itd look weird. shed claimed the need to find the need to ward off any danger to her leader. like ther fury actually knew what danger was, despite being nearly clueless as thier memories were wiped after being freed from the moons control the last time their nest was harassed by its breeders of darkness. theyd gotten better now then they were at remembering. helped along by the night furys most known to korin retaining their memories. but not fast enough thought the leader. there still lurked a threat out theree: one last nightfury. he chose not to think about it as itd been pressing on his mind for as long as the huge bruted been gone. talking his vengeance like a flaming inferno after him.

"torrid!" copperwing called louder. this time a scramble of wing-beats hardolded the not-so-far-away night fury in question. even before the average sized beast stumbled halfway into his cave to ask what the ruler wanted: "fetch the others. send the word out. i wish to consult my story in full at last to my closest friends and advisers. dont ask me who they are again. ive yold you quite enough times. a black and yellow striped dragon. an all brown one. the former leader white all over scale patterns." a slight pause as of korin couldnt decide to include the lasty occupant, then closed hios orbs and exhaled an irritated sigh. "and the additudal one that constantly finds it her fancy to obey orders when it pleases her. yellow stomach. its time i called a trial by fire. go." torrid took dutifully tio wing without comment and that was it then. no more moping., no more sadness over silverwingthefurys death. more then time to move on. those night furys looked up to and needed a strong ruler and thats what aging korin needed to be for all of them. it was time he stopped feeling so rattled or ground into the stone by his fathers actions and started sharing it. it was time to become a ruler of old.

* * *

air coursed comfortingly through the memory retaining night furys lungs soothing him. he was hopeful the other felt the sane. after so mutch time of loss and hate and moon nonsense she had pledged herself to him. they were mates. here he sat, the fomer brainwashed evildoing abydos loaw persevek, wer whedab, felt true peace. he sat on his haunches staring back st the dragoness hed come to become quite fond of, and she stared back into his own. " what are you thinking? the other fury asked. but abydos already knew she knew the answer. abydos had good reasons to feel revealed: five years ago at the start of the birth if the god protectors mind cunsunimhg lustful rebirth of the rise of silverwing loaw okar kahuakhaun, hed sought out the night fury abydos loved secretly with all his heart. every fury in that once peaceful nest practically felt the same. streamlined sleek features string enough to make most swoon upon a single glance wasnt what made abydos love her. the oassion to do what was right (if a but showoffy flirty way knowing she could get away with it) as the true reason for his desires.

silverwing became infected into a murdering misguided tyrant. and with the help of his amassed breeders of darkness at his back claws captured and twisted the sky blue dragoness to his vision and brain. loaw shar versel. but shed had a name before. "nightflight" the word slipped out of abydos jaws toothless jaws unbidden. kahuakhaun had taken her away from him. the other dragoness instantly detected his distress and leaned in to lick his face reassuringly. 'hey hey shh its alright. im here now. however powerful our species is we cannot turn the talons of time back ward. hush ok? i know your heart was for nightflight. i really do. abydos i do, but...she is not here now. im sure in her freed state shed been saing the same thing as i now. but hey: you've got me right? remember my pledge back then just after our dear fiend nona died? im yours?" abydos shook his muzzle the foreboding shivers lacing visibly through his mostly black folded wings subsiding. his new mate took note of that and smiled. "mmm. weve come through so much to get where all are now. we just have to trust that like that old ruler korin will do whats best for us. think positive."

her meaningful gaze prodded abydos to nod agreeably. something else in her mates orbs suggested his mind still lurked elsewhere darkly. she intended to fish it out. "what?" abydos refused to look at her and the dragoness got it. "its me isnt it? aby- i really am sorry i even thought to promise nightflihts deliverance into silverwings ambitious waiting talons. if for some reason time allowed me passage into the past four ignorant years ago id accepted the fate my first leader wouldve had for me.. death most likely. its because of me that silverwing got what he wanted all the faster. instead of frustrating his efforts at best i let nightfliht right to him. i apologize a thousand times over. but like that part pf nightlights death that haunts yuo i must live with the facts i was the cause of her seduction by the stars pull. messed up her mind. those moments shall wing beside ourselves forever but we must accept it and move on. i think i may have put that behind me. aby-have you?" abydos smiled sudeenly at the name his mate obuekhov had started calling him recently. he leaned in to nip her her ear when the voice jarred both their er frills at exactly the worst moment.

"wow did _not_ see that coming; nor realize we were making babies so soon. little night fury dragnets running amuk under-paw. and most guaranteed to rattle my ear plates right off with constant noise. lovely. more scalies to cause my fireball to singe the furt ones curious muzzle prodding myu business black. i dont care _what_ coler theier scales are, theyll be **black** if they annoy me. didnt know yuo two were making out." abydos couldn't even fathom wirds atr the rude intuuruption. so it was the blavk dragons mate that thre her head in the air and shout at the top of her voice, quote an imporessibe feat for sutcvh a secludsive dragoness. "DENNNNNNNNIIIIIIIXXXXXXXX!" she hollered, throwing the cave entrance such an acidic glower, abydos matching angry muzzle wondered why the newcomer hadnt melted. of course pf all the night fury careless, careless as most were to not even take mutch notice in obuekhovs secluded cave pacing by, of any clueless soul it was the one who wanted to nose her snout into everybody's business. but hated it when you pried into hers. it **had** to be denix-replay.

the dragoness still hadnt moved. one paw half lifted into the air with an air of carelessness carried in her manner. the expression shifted first to naughty snooty amusement then mock guiltiness. "me eh? yes i know i know. burn my tail with a flare and take awy my food. i said it. sorry me, just came back from a hunting trip. happened to notice yer charming activities going on in here, do thought id taker a peek. " matching offended snouts stared back in reply. denix shrugged her wing joints as if that sufficed. "meh. okay okay...ill be laving now. a welcome thought though to find two furys in this clump of rock actually finally in love. bout time too: the moon nonsence has all driven us into a null where no one wants to be mates. mates; heh who wouldve thought i?" two stony gazes followed her departing hindquarters out of the cave where several other furys flew past. obuekhov noticed with calming relief that most clutched a form of food in their claw or jaw, not for themselves, rather the whole of the nest. fair play of course for those being graciously fed to do the hunting in return later.

korin was organizing things well despite fears that last huge brute-on-wings might return. and he was out there: the death of nona stunned his ego enough to leave thier nest of combined furys long enough for now. those who knew him doubted the peacetime would last long. the moon and stars still controlled him. while it still had a single follower left more were surely to be seduced. obuekhov had the most recent encounter with him. it was her worries almost a year to the day that held merit, allowing the fragmented nest to realize a few furys and the most devious receltyly freed leader aranidae/vipre were missing. further yup the tunnel came denix-replays reverberating tones. "no that ones mine! that scrap you called a squirrel over there is yours. know how i know? i saw your messy claws nearly slice the fur-balls midsection clear off before you caught it off that tree. watch your claws next time. you gonna try feeding it to one of the dragnets? its mommy is going to rat you out big time for insufficient food. i wouldnt. and no that vole is mine! i caught it, i get to eat it. get yer thoughtless talons off my food."

abydos still half frozen inside the cave thought he saw a smaller framed-built nesrt dragon with chest spikes and a carefully tucked-close tail lope by warily. vipre? the thought was shattered by denix-replay, the amused voice suggesting shed _just_ forgot to mention. "oh, and for you two lovedragons getting your tails sweetly in a knot, i forgot to mention! probably a good thing too. some torrid...terrible...torture...whatever she mumbled her name to me, says ruler copperwingthefury has called a trial by fire. he wants you both there. _get that paw away from that vole, i wont say it twice!_ so id hurry up...whatever it is you two are doing in there!" her voice faded off suggestively to inturorrit her meaning. obuekhov sighed and rolled her eyes to the stony chilling. there was no taming denix-replay.

* * *

copperwing made contact with eatch of his brother and sister night furys various expressions in return. abydos: calm and ready for his beginning words. denix-replay, bored and wishing she were someplace else. former second leader valdis giving all the other furys small discomforted growls and giving a wide berth near the back. obuekhov, worried at both. torrid, who refused top leave copperwings side unless something 'bad' happened at the inopportune moment she wasnt there. and copperwing himself, pleased he had all at last assembled, cornered into helplessness as torrids looming presence by hos right wing, and already regretting sending for denix-replay. said nest fury caught korins gaze and offered him a wide eyed innocent expression, as if it wasn't her problem for existing right here. before things came too awkward korin gestured with a frontal paw at the flames hed created earlier away from the nest. it could fare without him at the moment. the ruler had a lot on his yung mind and he needed to tell his tale to those hed ask be brought here to this lonesome spot.

"i bought you all here together so i can share my story with you. there must notve been some parts of my father or myself you didnt have past knowledge of." his gaze lingered on valdis near he back furthest from the fire. the dragoness'd done some terrible things in her term as a leader so perhaps shed understand some of what he was about to tell. " i dont even understand what im doing here in the first place. nothing at all entertaining going on here accept the cranky old lady across the fire" drawled denix with a dramatic yawn. the snarl across the spawn iof three feet fuled her on. " thought so, i mean what is she even doing here? i could maybe get vipre as i sort of took him under my wing and forgave the poor wreck, but her?" she scoffed. valdis stood upo a little straighter and uttered her anger louder, sterner with a level of control. "say that again. i _earned_ my place here. fighting and defending my home. i faced horrors under the god protectors placing me leader over a great many misguided dragons to curruot the land then you'd ever grasped. what did you do? you were merely a follower. and for a short time at that."

denixs expression turned a mixture of crafty and mock insulted all at once. "behave" muttered obuekhov none too politely. wordlessly denix balanced herself and pointed as paw at her yellow cvhest as if to ask 'who me?' copperwingthefurys orbs bore down at her across the fire near valdis. denix abruptly shut her jaws but her orbs told tales of unfinished business at valdis later. "as i was saying i will tell my tale from the beginning..."

...

 _...long before my fathers murderous streak, beyond the total monstrosity i found him out to be, he was simply silverwingthefury. my powerful daddy. i recall a day so long ago it felt like it was the day i was born. for those interested it was rightly five years ago give or take. and id just finished preening myself. you know the typical dragnet cleanliness. yes i see your bored look, denix im getting to my story. silverwing came in from his lasts hunt, full of more bravado and pride then usually befitted what i knew of him. one of those overly lump rabbits dangled in his jaws rather sadly. he spay it out at my paws and smiled triumphantly. "_ i think this is the best catch ive had in weeks. and not a frail two legged in sight. and skitiiva wasnt around to make fun of me. the ragged oaf stayed at home." _i merely gave silverwings expectant muzzle a glance to show i understood and tire my claws at his catch for us both. i wasnt going to give him the reaction he hoped for every time he started up like this._

 _witch was every other eve, i mean why should i go fawning snout over tail-flap to acknowledge an empty load of words containing glory and power? i wasnt gong to. i was polite enough by now to simply ignore his arrogant ego. it really wasn't so aggressive or bad back then, let me tell you, listeners. itd started not long after hed birthed me with a mate i dont ever remember. a son has to accept that sometimes._ "so father any word of the newest dragons choosing mates this year? its tending toward winter." _my extended teeth popped out of my jaw and tire into the meals legs thoughtfully expecting silverwing to be silent, not gotten off his ego yet. blegh, i still secretly favored the sweet taste of cod or mackerel when the nest hunters went on ocean trips. what i heard from my daddy was the opposite. must've been in an unusually righteous favorable mood._

"you know thats an interesting conversation. the one you know as danaros is getting along with atreyu soon i hear. he is stubborn like me in fact, and most clever; a strong willed fury. not as big as i or as intimidating but as match worthy of believing in the blaze of glory the hard way. has a few pieces of jewly uncommonly seen adorning most of these lizards here. he won it off a discarded pile of two legged wrappings lying waste in the desert. curious thing. my logical conclusion is he somehow wishes to lure in danaros with it with a show of looks. i myself never had a desire for trinkets to weigh me down in flight. far too heavy _" i think i do recall seeing a fury sarcastic in nature to its neighboring furys matching its scale pattern, all a smooth metallic black or blue. like a beetle in fact. "_ and fahdon has gotten together with a curiously named mate named centurpeade, overhead those pair were deeply committed to eatchother."

 _curiously_ _i drew my orbs to meet the dragons deep azure ones. puzzlement. "_ why would any night fury label themselves centipede. those are bugs that crawl insignificantly along the lower planes to the east of us. does he have something about the way he moves? _" i would not have chosen a mate as strangely named as that. not fir all the tasty morsels i could engulf._ "actually yes my son he did. his mate saw potential and pitied the poor thing. a slight skittish limp where a defimed walking gaiot got the best of him. i dont really have mutch faith in thier lasting partnership holding together in time for dragons. _" "_ mmmm _" i uttered absently thinking up the question id wanted to speak about for awhile. i did try one other question today silverwing often chose to ignore._ "did my mother die? i mean i think you were her mate right? daddy i just want to know more about who she was...how did she become absent from my life?" _silverwings usual simmering silence swiftly concluded that._ curiosity _is sitch a whimsical thing. feeling full at last i let my father have his share. i began not quite meeting his eye focusing on his rarely still tail, knowing itd make the other pay attention more. "_ ive been meaning to break this subject for awhile-"

...

his tale was interrupted at last by a very bored night fury indeed. her tail lashed the ashes of the fire agiatiedky dousing abydos surprised snout in gray flakes. he took a healthy step sideways without comment knowing the dragoness too well by now. "yah yah. sweet warmth and ear licks. they lived peacefully ever after. weve heard this story told in my spying upon nest furys here. i wont mention who" sniffed denix replay throwing first abydos then obuekhov meaningful glances. "skip to the good part already." valdis across the fire hadnt moved siemce korins opening words but her gaze was all ice for denix. "you just cant help yourself can you? you just **come up** with irritating things to say so someone will pay attention. im tying to remember as well the past of how things were. i was there too in this nest korin speaks of to witness the tragedy we all know. but there may be yet an explanation to his madness."

denix visibly puffed herself up with a fluttering of her wings. " thats right im a natural. im marvelous. this silverwing i used to serve...why w3 share the same prideful eager nature." "you used to serve me too as follower of the moons will. you hide your fear beneath a thin veil of sarcasm; i see it. you do not want to be reminded of your past self, as i dont, for if so it puts you into places where you cannot climb out of sop easily" valdis pointed out not unreasonably. denix turned away. "please. the very idea is preposterous. the only reason your scarily hide is still here is korin likes keeping you around to watch you, make sure you dont do anything with those talons. they may arart striking without warning like i used to. we wouldn't want you becoming a butcher of bodies all over. we already have four of those examples in all you leaders." valdis looked momentarily very mutch like perseverin as her voice was low and threatening. "no ive mastered self control. the same can obviously not be said for yuo. i can be collected. i am able to utilize my talons not the other way around. but if and when they do strike...i will let you know. you will see it coming."

the roar made all present startle to attention at ruler copperwings fierce looking snout. "thats enough! denix if you cannot bear one more moment of what i have to say, by all means, the nest is over there. this isbt a time for needless hostility." barked korin. "needless?" echoed the same dragonesses voice from the blue. korin gritted his teeth. "asnd valdis kindly ywke your old anger elsewhere. thids is a new beginning for all. i gave both you and that other leader a Chance to start new lives for a reason. gve them a reason to trust you and eventually they will. act like a regenerate transfixed night fury and they will fear you." denixs voice scythed through korins intent. "and you dont? who are you to talk all high and princely? has kahuakhauns mighty snobby brilliance morphed you as well? you were a follower too because, oh let me see, i found out it. vipres actions made you one. the night furys let you off easy despite not even knowing it. i am this judgmental for as reason yuo know...after all i saved this nest and everyone in it more then once." "dont let it get to your head" spoke abydos softly nearby. "just listen! and i will tell my story" said copperwingthefury opining his jaws once more.

...

"-but are you going to tell me how to fly? in detail like youve learned how excellently? i want to learn. tonight seems like a good time. ive wanted to complete a father and sonflight tigether. may we? its been on my mind and ive thought about it for so long. i yearn." _from the excitable and contented calls around the place i figured out the nest ruler sent them out during the middle of day so as not to invoke the relentless pursuant wrath of flesh and bloods. luckily had not run into any as id safely been stashed away in thre nest, what i heard made me glad i did. the rumors spread their metal teeth they carried were very unpleasant. day appeared to be the prime opportunity to hunting abundantly aplentiful. i hoped playing off silverwings pride would convince him. hed been gone on long flights before. tonight seemed perfect._

 _my dad shifted thoughtfully, that powerful muscled neck glaceing at the moon rising overhead out the outer caves exit. his deep gravelly voice resonated. my father cerried not just an imitating appearance, but a voice cerring commanding ones attention whenever he spoke. he wasnt just some ordinary dumb brute. a smart very capable fury. it helped i was born unto a father with such aura and might, if he tended to abuse it rather unwisely, to earn me myself a varied form of respect amongst other nest dragnets. so even now his hulking form all but covered the moonlight from striking me. "_ hmmm. that is a good idea. well perhaps, my son-aggghhhhh!" _his voice faltered suddenly making me worried something bad occurred. i asked what the matter was. he had his frontal paw thrown up over his snout all guardedly as of the sun had blinded his superb eyesight. only thing though the moon glaring brilliantly into our cave. his unintelligible curses and wirds went on few a few seconds, then with a roar of pain i i didn't understand, he barreled past me on three paws the fourth covering his snout deeper into the caves bowls. "wait i thoiught we were going foir midnight flight!" i called half wanting to chase after to be the caring dragnet i naturally was._

"no! _" i heard him command me in a bewildered tone. "_ stay here! do not go out there! i jusy got a headace and need to recover! diobt stray from our cave fior the rest of the night! and whatever you do do not look up at the moon! its the source of my sudden headache! dont look at it!" _rather then answering i just reflected on what id seen: my silverwing braggart that the lizard was fraid of nothing and no one cowering in...fear? was that what my eyes witnessed? what was capable of that? loyally not looking at the moon like hed demanded (demand is such a rash word to use on him but how else was i to describe him?) i layed my head upon my grey striped paws, knowing fitful dreams would hit me._

* * *

 _my second part began sometime before silverwings attitude slid toward being dissatisfied with everyone and everything, maybe a month after that puzzling ordeal in our private living cave. id just finished flying toward home at midday thoughts of a nice nap on my mind when the lead hunting party was about to return with its catch when i encountered **her.** that soul silverwing ranted about/boasted over/complied about the most lately. it was silverwings 'worst enemy!' by the mercy of dragon-sake did i realist how nasty she truly was. by your crinkled snout valdis i see you additionally encountered her. skitiiva. wretched creature._

 _..._

 _"_ skitiiva loaw ranak branarr" corrected obuekhov politely. "you know her too then?" asked valdis in surprise " i thought i was the only one to have retained knowledge of her, and her nefarious activities both before and after she became kauhuakhauns tool of ultimate butchery and death like i was. im sure no fury here misses her living, she butchered, she lied, she talked constantly usually involving gossiping or insulting the dragon in question. as a follower it was nothing but increased murder under silverwing, more treachery. additionally she had the adiuacidy to back-stab kahuakhaun near hos rest and failed, just as nightflight attempted it and failed. im simply amazed you did too." "and **i** didnt even know her, if anyone wants to know" complained denix somewhere behind them. obuekhov ignored her. she turned to state into the ebb and flow of the flames chasing away the shadows only for the fire to shrink causing them to lengthen.

"not personally. any mention of violemce pushes me away. but ive heard **of** skitiiva. i just got ther after shed died terribly, sje collapsed from her own injuries my mates previous dragoness nightflight dealt on her on that last climatic battle." of all replies it came copperwings guardian angel (devil who wouldn't leave him alone to korin) torrid who tentavily spoke up. "if i may ak all assembled...who is this skitiiva?" her snout never quite left her nest rulers scales. korin secretly screamed in his mind for her to stop mothing him so mutch. "i will tell my tale" said ruler copperwing "and we shall see."

...

 _as i said i korin the dragnet flapped toward my cave when out of nowhere this ugly looking adult caught up with me from the side. instead of causally passing me she wordlessly caught ahold of my wings and clamped down hard. nothing scares me then not being able to control my wingy membranes. silverwing had by then in that space of a month taught me a few tricks. hed also coached me on being slippery and fast._ "get off me unknown dragoness. what do you want with me? this is rude. whebn the nest ruler who i have strong ties with ill have you know hears of this- _" the crooked claws crush my wings tighter also making it harder to breathe._ "be quiet, unless my claws accidentally happen to loosen up this high, nasty business these witch legs. sutch an untidy way to die. if your as smart as that big ball of arrogance claiming to be god is, youll keep whats about to happen to yourself. the rulers too ignorant to get much beyond what she wants to observe of her nest. i wouldn't count on her being your savior, im warning you, cooperate and i wont bite...much. _"_

 _silverwing evidently some parts of what he knew, keeping those to himself. one of those unspoken lessons would've been very helpful right about now: such as how to wriggle free of bad dragoness whose intentions you assumed were ominous. at about that time the fury gave one last flap of her ugly wings reaching the arc of her flightpath to land in a cave i hadn't yet visited in exploring the places i lived all my life. its a wonder i had to hide out here later from my fathers horrendous bloody reign turned kahuakhaun later and become so isolated, his mistrustful of all he came across. anyway i as go none too gently to crash sprawled-dragoned on the cave floor. i hissed. i dont like mean night furys. taking a good look at her made me think of her as more so. she oreainted her body cleverly and raised her ragged brown wings to block any escape. oh how i wanted father to come swooping in right about now to make this mean dragoness pay._

 _but he wasnt schedule to come back quite yet. i asked this nest fury what she wanted. ther had to be some explanation for all her effort to corner me in here wasnt there? she must saught something pretty badly. her expression flashed into a toothful smile. cruel and hideous to look at. "_ a favor" _was all i got hissed at me, honestly looking at her now it was like seeing the ticking of a wheel turning other smaller ones in her larger then normal night fury snout. whitnissing a king cobra thinking all manor of evil thoughts. all the possibilities were wicked as was the mind that housed it for her to pick through meticulously. while she gathered herself slower then id thought a fury to be i looked her over physically this time. she was huge and sinister appearing, commanding attention immediately. but a hideous gruesome one. as big or maybe even as massively built as silverwing. and that was saying something. few furys i met were that big around in the chest._

"now...you are going to do me a favor, and i will tell your foolish daddy i didnt see you, dont bother denying you arnt his fragile willed son. being his chosen one doesn't make you that invincible as he prattles on about. idiot. i can already tell by your cowering your a lot less insufferable then him. there aint no escape from here; you agree to my terms i also wont tell your delusional ruler a word. _" id never forget how awful that devilish smile was. she meant business. i could see the difference in her manner versus my fathers anger spasms._ "i promise. she can remain right up there on high regality self confined to her cave, believing merrily in what she wants to believable with the land. i have no quarrel with her like silverwing obsesses about for some insane reason. the difference between my opinion and your idiot fathers lately is i dont spout them aloud for others to gossip about. whats my business stays mine."

 _i peered right inn her haughty eye. "_ and if i refuse? i dont even like you right now. _" maybe my boldness make this bully think twice about messing with me and go pick on someone her own size. errrr not that id seen many other huge nest furys. i was proved sadly wrong._ "well then im quite sure, in terms your inquisitive little youngster mind can handle, no one will ever find your lifeless courpose ever again. ill make sure of it. no one of these nest furys will be the wiser, may the ruler turn suspicious and ask me or my most loyal colleagues we shall simply say it was all a tragic mistake. me and my most trusted nest fury friends in on this are fed up with silverwings spotless perfection. time to turn him IM-perfect. with me on top. oh, and if im feeling **really** generous ill just rip your wings off instead." _i surveyed my surroundings dubiously for avenues of escape back to silerwings comfortable cave. alas the fury countered me too well. id vow to not meet this fate again. or her. i finally gave her what she wanted, the secrets of the trade for silverwings ways passed onto me, for her not so nice favor._

 _her tongue slipped between her teeth repulsively._ "im so glad you asked. i really would make you disappear noiselessly _." she straightened her wings a bit outward. she explained with a malicious gleam in that deathmask grin what she wanted. what i gathered: my fathers perfection skill level was above hers and that made her insanely jelus to the point where she took to find his on;ly son as a bargaining tool to find the answers she wanted. a cowards tatic. silverwingtrhefyry aggravated her inwardly over and over. though she was until now adept at containing her temper for it. to become better then him in some or every way. why wasnt she the most fameous among the nest? why couldnt she or her favored furys one honored top hunters to catch prey abundantly. why my evidently no smart father according to her got perfection repeatedly? or had the rights to be furious with successful catches? the dragoness rudely pointed out constant ranting and harassing thier ego was not their fault, climed thats who they were, not to be tolerated any longer. they all wanted a stop to it. this was her way of getting what answers they saught._

 _even though truthfully id not been more terrified of much else until now i was thinking this other rueful thought. if whomever wished to obtain a fulfillment to thier desire why not ask me? i was polite. who was my father to sequester all hos secrets to himself to make himself so perfect? admittedly his ambitious negativeness were increasing at an alarming rate, making me ever more worried for silverwingthefury, but still. was tossing me painfully in a small cave bullying me rudely with death thier smartest appropriate method of solving thier problem. i would've given it freely if she or her invisible friends just **asked.** dying didn't sound appealing. her smirk broadened at te news she wanted. "wi_se choise, son of silverwingthefury. that buffoon isnt the picture of perfection anymore. thank you for making the right decision. run along now." _she drew her wings in with effort and stepped aside._

 _feeling the prickly stubby rocks attempt to penetrate my scales. i itched to be out and far from this nest dragoness as possible. it was an expoereance id not soon forget. i took gratefully to wing, feeling as if someones stole the secrets from my mind. she still were her devious death mask smile with too many teeth, watching me go._ "w-who are you? _" if my father destined to know all that just happened i needed a name. somehow giving the humongous nest fury a last fleeting glance i gathered she didn't care who i tattled to now, shed obtained her answer at long last. it was all about her. even if i told my father all about this, witch i would in full, she knew silverwing coulnt stop her, not now. he was beneath her and not able to stop her satisfaction at being the best at everything. but that was where the demented fury was wtong, id only informed her of what i knew, not the secrets silverwing still held inside. so she only received half her answer in the end. itd come to show in the coming hunting trips among other things._ "how cute. a little dragnet caring bout my borne name. its skitiiva, the most desirable perfect fury in these parts. but you can just call me the downfall of your egotistic honkin' daddy: silverwings worst nightmare. _"_

 _..._

korin uncharacteristically fell silent, fully immersed in his own brooding tale. no one wanted to break his silence lest he wasnt finished. even a thoroughly bored denix-replay had the decency to shut her jaw, consumed in the fact thered been another fury before her, matching her wit and sarcasm as wholesomely as her, but Moe sinister. it could be said denix thought only about Herself. "i think the others could possibly waiting for you to continue. maybe they want more" commented torrids voice softly for korins ear frills, shifting even closer that her wing brushed his. he didn't pull away like normal. his recollection of skitiiva fit something into place now that itd not back then at the mention of her last condescending word nightmare. a vital piece of information jigsawed together like a complex inter-tangle of rocks piled confusingly utop eatchother. a revelation shook him to his core...that now he understood. things were not what theyd been led to put faith in for years.

it changed everything entirely. the shaken ruler called words to share the thought right then to the expectant brother and sister nest furys trusting their lives to him. denix picking her teeth disgustingly with a frontal claw extended careless of who saw made korin a tad doubtful. in the end it wasnt any of them that broke the silence. "oh hello. may we join? this unusualally shaped dragon here wished to find copperwings meeting. i informed him id show the way." all present behind two more nest furys cautiously entering the blazing bonfire circle of light. the shadows were lengthening; most assembled detested thoughts of lingering into the twilight hours. weather thety liked it or not the moon wold rise: a time when night fury minds were thier most susceptible of taking glances at the god protectors waiting influence to snare them permanently. mold thier bodies with kill-happy bloodliust energies transfixed to its vision and brain. a time when the temptation was art its higherst. none wished to be out in the fiull darkness when iut happened.

those dragon and dragonesses all at one timed been brainwashed into a breeder of darkness by iots incredible power art one time or another, even its new nest ruler...by the actions of the second escorted arrival small built male. a shivering haunting shadow of his former soulless self. korins gaze landed on him doubtfully. "i hope we are not disturbing your fireside chat" vipre (loaw azeros aranidae) commented hesitantly his figity expression nervously flitting from one muzzle to nother. still after awhile pof feedum from the moons powers he remained apprehensive too the point of showing it visblely, one of the hardest hit night furys to be shaken up. he wasnt even close to recovery. even now he shied away from thier mixture of return gazes as if they might leap over and bite him. he sure was changed, thought korin, noting the completely different nest fury before him then the nefarious leader he used to be. the god protectors latest and hopefully its last.

the ruler took note of the kind gesture valdis did by shifting closer to the skittish male, his famously weaponusly barbed tale easily able to inflict injury tucked it seemed lately aklways around his back legs, as did abydos and obuekhov with some reluctance. he also noted the way torrid and denix-replay tensed thier postures ever soi slightly to takle a few infinitesimal steps back in disdain. they still were unsure of his motives and afraid. hed been known as the charismatic loaw azeros too long. wounds against thier will took time to heal. it wasn't their fault. vipre sighed at two of their numbers retreat. trembling he sat attentively and glanced silently around the snouts. valdis took a deep breath. "well seeing as no ones going to be the moment breaker here then i guess its my tuen. with all due respect copperwing of course. i was in that nesrt too. so i shall continue my tale the only way i know how...by telling it." valdis went from being quiet to commanding storyteller in am instant

...

 _now most here most reasiult fitted me inti the one you knew as loaw dagny, committing acts under the moons will that i never weushed enacted in the first place. the stars gave my mind no choise in the matter. but like the ruler here days, i was there, though id not met him before encountering him aklone wandering that nest, confused and upon how yuo viewed it a blessing or an indication of ignorance so isolated from the outside activities. but my tale i remember so clearly begins long before that, shortly after coppewrwings if i am correct. my gaze as was everyone elses eyes came rtivoted up on that large pillar of stone the battlefield been selected by the new challenger in a long vacant time of our longwinged wizened female ruler. my insides twisted up seeing her lose to the challenger. none of us were allowed to lend wiung pr tail to ether combatants aid, but knowing the brief talks with the challenger, thered been something off about his denenour the next time i saw him fly to dare our ruler out of hiding._

 _it appeared the fighted just been won. the beings deep gravelly tones voice i knew well, heard it from down here._ "see how **well** your ruler fought today, brother and sister now of mine? you see what lengths a desperate soul is determined to keep her position? witnesses the shame of defeat on her face!" _i realized id held my breath tensely waiting for this to be all a big mistake, a dream even, to blink my orbs and when theyd opened noned of this actually occurred. but that wasnt the case. and what was going to happen momentarily was going to solidify my true horrors forever. something mumbled not quite hearable caused my ear plates to straighten to piocl it up. "_ for all to hear! _" boomed the newcomers voice. for dragonsake he sure sounded confidant up there._ "i surrender _!" resonated after a hearable emotional silence the tan rulers reignited sadness. it was over. that was it then: a new rler was chosen. one i wiuld forever come to regret supporting or knowing. it got worse; why, most of ius straight up expected that to be the end of discussion, the rulerd shamble away as the losing dragoness and the voctor , if they so chose, made some sort of victory speetch promising a new and better future._

 _we never got that. oh, no we didnt._ "and as you all know...there can only be **one** leader!" _i saw his tail-parts appear over the lip of the pinnacle. he was facing away from the portion of the spire i could glimpse. i saw the tip of a mostly black with grey striped paw including its longish dagger claws raised. someones short sharp cry vaguyelty to my left realized a moment before my mind came to the same conclusion about the deed. i opened my jaws to screech no dont do it when the claw lowered. several other screams of condision/disbelief came after what i picked up above the din sounded closely to a heavy thud...a drop of something plopped onto my snout unexpectedly. it wasnt raining at tios dry day was it? i crossed my eyes if any other nest fury bothered looking at me closely trying to see it. us furys didn't posses the classic snouts that two legged flesh and bloods think of ween the word dragon comes to mind. our eyes were not drawn back to see our snouts. i shifted to get a better grip on ground, reached uo with a albino paw and wiped the droplet off. accept now it was this that made complete comprehension now._

 _not a droplet now as my clumsy paw had rubbed at it. it was a smear. a smear of liquid i dreaded seeing. vermilion. my orbs slowly rose to the top of the spire to see only one snout glancing down at me and the furys alongside me in the masses. one snout. one winner. the victor of this battle for ruling the night furys...silverwing! the ruler it had yet to observe disperse from the pinnacle. there was a reason for not seeing who for many years led us in true peace and harmony. that reason lay in the intelligent light in silverwings orbs and the supremely arrogant manner as ever written all over his smug jaw. he appeared almost gleeful. demented. possessed. and i knew why. i had not seen that on silverwing ever before and it frightened me to say the least. boastful and arrogant at times, yes. ready to take on someone physically because he felt insulted, maybe. but this? my anger built into a roar that shook my body and my wings. "_ you did this! you killed her! you did it publicly so all could see! disloyal triter! murderer! snake! you killed her without thought! you horrible monster! look what you did _" erupted the words into the air._

 _perhaps the awful creature might experience a feeling he committed? guilt? shame? would he as the new ruler take his anger back at me? silverwing was known for hos calculating spurt of violence occasionally. but as i stared angrily back at those deep azure eyes they simply passed over me to behold the rest of the nest furys belonging to him. unfairly. silverwing hadn't heard my words. looking back on that i was glad he did not. "_ as i said before i came back today, now armed with the truth that soon you will see gloriously experience, today shall be a glorious time for you assembled loyally tonight. most had knowledge of my former self a day ago. i attempted to secretly win over the riler but she convinced me i was the problem. she was more right then she knows: some time to myself corrected how i saw the ways of lifes path. put it into ways i shall show you, show you all! the death of this fury is necessary to make the first step forward. dont worry about her any longer! soon it wont matter! yuoll see!"

 _boomed silverwings commanding voice in clear tones. what was he talking about? what mission? previous rulers dont regularly act like this and eliminate thier previous one. i was still embittered with his extinguishing an intelligent thinking breathing entity with about as mutch caring as our talons silence a struggling meal. sickened to my core. i barley listened to that..bloody monster...up there. my eyes did stray from that egotistical snout. i remember him jump down to land in the throng of nest fuerys. him boldly shouting us into organized lines of josting furys. a fury on mu right practically sobbed, obviously a supporter of the deceased ruler at first i thought. the one left of me kept on snorting out small bursts pf nasal smoke, muttering happily suppressed "_ yah thats right. about time i got a ruler in place that actually knew us wanting to take action in hunting, and be appreciated for our exploits. our little friend against silverwing shall be amused at best." _connecting the dots in the past i determined this brazen male was a favorite of that annoying skitiiva. thier constant clashing was common._

 _the sobbing unintelligible garbling of the female on my right got louder and penetrating so i slowly unwound one wing to rest comfortingly on the dragonesses trembling baclspines. words i couldnt form. my eyes rested on our newest ruler down the line getting closer. but what was he doing back ther? doing something with his claws. "i dont want to die i dont want to die...nor do i want my once young dragnet to meet the same fate. obuekhovvie love was-"_

 _..._

obuekohov wer evakyl arytiss had at attentively stood bolt upright with a terrified gasp. valdis halted to glance ruefully at the interruption though not an appearance of anger. "kahuakhaun/silverwing mentioned her. a whining wailing protesting pitiful creature she was as i quote. i battled his extremely good skill combat set. he claimed to have killed her. but i never thought..." she looked pon the erge pf tearing up herself. abydos noticed; putting his wing over her, just as valdisd done for the female four years ago. denix took one look and snorted accompanied bu a theatrical eye roll. abydos immediately shot her a glare. "dont...make that sound. its disrespectful. you wernmt there then." "so who was she?" asked valdis through putting two and two together shje had a pretty good guess already. obuekhov shook her body to show off her mates soothing to indicate she neednt his comfort. "yes. i do. kahuakhauns telling me that wasn't a rouse after all. it was pure truth. i had held onto the hope i sight meet her again. perhaps see a follower matching her description. she was my mother."

...

 _im sorry obuekhov. i didnt know,. but that tells me alot about what this fury was feeling. not back then, but i shall finish my tale._ "obuekhovvie love was everything to me. i hoped this silverwing had lost or backed down: theres no telling what he will do." _i nodded wholeheartedly. silverwing never should've won that fight. honorably or not. most certainly not killed that ruler. there wasnt a single thing i cold do about it now though. "im sure itll be alright." id thought the monster was further away then he appeared. suddenly heaver footsteps pounded to a commanding stop near me, snapping apart my reverie. his deep voice sounded fare more sinister then any syllible gravelled out previously. the dragoned indeed changed. not for the better, for any of us._ "actually it wont, my ssssisterrrrr. it wont. not until ive had my say. _" i looked up into silverwingthefurys shouldering eyes. he towered over me and the furys nearest me. i never saw oit coming but it explained what coundnt i see further down the line. he whipped hos talons toward the fury sobbing on my left oblivious to the rulers presence._

 _i didnt even have time to react. it just was. vermilion splattered my scales coating them from white to red instantly. i cried out in terror. i never do that. as if in slow gruesome motion the scailty skin next to me toppled over slapping the stone like a death knell sealing its fate. sje was dead. i couldnt even meet silverwings presence now. he loomed over me his bat wings unraveled and swaying on thier own to block out the moon slitted behind him. "_ look at me, darling sister. look up at my eyes. your all mine. or rather its. do not be afraid. im here to help you. this excuse next to you wasnt worthy of the life it had held so preciously onto until now. that was its destiny" _he growled. i didnt look at him. if this devil murderer id decoded he was intended the same fate i would not flee. id face it like a night fury should._ "you: grab her and hold her still, this one may become unconstrained" _his voice addressed the male friend of skitiivas to the right of me. not surprisingly he nodded compliantly. i flicked out my other wing with as mutch force as i could muster as he turned on me threateningly. his head snapped back from the blow and i heard him snarl in pain. "_ how dare you. once my friend gets word of how you harmed she shell bring her wrath to you unending. shell tell everyone she knows not to bring you any food back from hunting. shell make your name hated and distrusted. shell-"

 _i evaded his lunge to grab my tail stumbling over obuekhovs mothers bleeding courpose. the male advanced loyally._ "no i dont think so. your friend is as bad as silverwing. shes a liar and a nasty piece of work. braggart inside and out. your friend is skitiiva. _" i shot back enjoying the surprise flashing in its eyes. so itd thought thatsd been a secret only he and hos closest little club of nest furys knew. wrong. i was aware of skitiivas annoying demeaning and demoralizing dragon posse. word got around. it wasnt that hard to find out she had one in the first place._ "hmm skitiiva is it, my precious nest sister? she sounds like quite the asset to the movement i and the moon have in mind to serve me. i will look into that. ill find the one you speak of. a strong minded wiled follower to mold to the correct way things should and will be in the coming time. but for now your just the fury to be mine" _the words came as a deep breathing hiss in my ear frills just before his claw latched onto my lower jaw so forcefully his extended talons penetrated my scales._ "no no no" _i tried mumbling. he brought that confidant piercing gaze to level with my thrashing ones._ "ohh yesss, my sister. it shall be. silverwing my name is no longer, call me kahuakhaun. _" he forced my neck upward to the moon behind him. but as you all know...that was the moment too late for me. silverwingthefury transfixed my mind. the rest you know after that im afraid._

...

"i do" filled in korin respectfully. "and i hope the telling of my stories additionally valdis piece we can learn something fro it. whatever oit did for any of you all is beyond my powers pf retention. but i do know this: i learned one important party. despite all that evil he committed and the devil that killed your mother obuekhov, he wasn't the mastermind behind behind silverwings own embittering downfall. it wasnt necessarily his fault." he let the need to fil iin the answer build. denix shot him a hurry it up look but he didnt take the bait. she leaped near the circle of fire merrily scatting ash flakes up coughing nasal passages. she let her know it all snout make ciontact with all the furys.

"he wont tell you. but i will. i served loaw okar the longest so i know a few of his secrets, korons telling his story refreshed them in my mind. you really want to know who started all this moon nonsense? led him to do it? contrary to your assuming belief in kahuakhauns slide into insanity on his own will, it wasn't. it was skitiiva alone who made coppperwings father walk that dark converted path. purely her insults and demeanout all the time he lived in that clump of rpck, hemming in what he wished to prove to the night furys, goading him, embittering that dragon so bad to the point where he could take it no longer. she made silverwing want to prove himself, as korin here not quite unlike hos father wants to prove himself." a nod from the teenage ruler mutely respectful. "skitiiva intentionally crated a hollow feeling of betrayal and loneliness. rose his ego merely a chance to show the land what he was gifted at, no more then that with her presence digging at his side. it rose to wanting more. the rulers position. when he flew away that life changing eve he couldn't know the moon was ready and waiting. by then it was too late."

impressed by her abilities to not crack annoying sarcasm every syllable albino valdis fluttered her wings. "yes indeed. if skitiivas was the cause of this unjustly caused mess in the very first place leading to the placement of the succession of leaders including me we owe silverwing credit at least for not being all that evil to begin with." korin took a healthy step sideways from torrids uncomfortable presence to throw in an agreeable "my father wasnt that unlivable at first. but as shje states it was skitiiva who goaded him like she wanted him to take on the ruler. the dragon to blame and hate. him becoming this demented killer. the question now though was...did she know back then the powers the moon heald in store for my dad? was she somehow aware what it could do? was...somehow in league with it long before any of us mayve detected? furthermore my direst question is this: whats out there now?"

* * *

seleena grumbled when sleep fitfully didnt come. she was tired and the other furys going on te hunting trip hadnt gotten any smarter recently. nor quieter in thier obnoxious snoring. she was tired of not remember pretty mutch anything or anyone, particularly those she might've had relations with. she was tired of it tired of no other nest fury telling her anything, tired of being tired. oh and the three other hapless souls flopping about in thier sleep restlessly. seleena noted the way they nearly slept atop eatchother sloppily in a scaly heap of appendages. like they didn't have a care in the world for being so undignified, both as a once proud species and allowing themselves to remain so stupid. knowing them they probably didnt. shed twice already flicked two different heavy tails off her body when they rolled over noisily in the night. they/she should be out there in their element. wasnt she and them all called a night fury? shouldn't they be doing night fury things?

why were the hasd one of them all, who looked so small he could be mistaken as a kangaroo, advising them to confine themselves in caves? not exactly an order. rather a precaution. for what? that moon thing they repeated like a scatterbrained lizard? what was so awful about it realy? were those that claimed to knpw everything _trying_ to make all these nest furys and her appear as bigger fools then they already were? seleena didnt really comprehend that at all. it shouldn't be that way. not if she thought about it, what was there to brood on. besides these clumsy nest furys in here were reaching the end of her patience she contained inside for them. maybe of she tok wing to where the rulers cave was she could inquire about caves. perhaps get a bigger more desirable ones or no other cave-mates. slam! the talon flopped onto the dragonesses snout making its owner furious. that did it! she carefully extended her teeth out of her gums, opendd her jaw nice and wode and bit down a hard as she could on the offending limb.

instead of a yowling pained hysterical cry its owner merely rolled the other way in complete oblivion, his paw with now a convenient bite mark in it flumpong to the stone inches away, back spines pressed into the ground upside down jaw now slack and open ridiculously. still snoring all the louder. some formidable night fury. the thing snored like a hippo with sinus problems. someone mustve really shoved a tree trunk up there in those slack jaws down its throat to make it cause noise that bad. idiots. seleena rose to her paws daintily to the caves entrance. she didnt want a better cave: she **needed** one. or so help her she just might shove those oblivious bodies al the way out the cabes rim. sje was powerful enough in her forelegs. the moons brilliant illuminating rays slid into her cave. clueless cat-eared lizards, they thought she was the clueless on? nothing happend when she took wing in its bathing glow she was sure.

seleena flexed her wings experimentally, taking a peek at the patch of white in the sky. many dragons a few caves away that hadn't fallen asleep opened thier orbs at the cry shattering nasally into the night air. "yessss! yessss! build it! feel the power! glory and might, your essence, the rebirth! the desire to convert more! feed the energies to me! i am loaw veen ontonuterys! haahaahhahaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" but the majority of half minded nest furys simply closed their eyes to catch sleep once more and relaxed their ear frills, paying the words no mind. after all whoever it was: what did it matter to them?


End file.
